Daniel Boone
Daniel Boone is a miniseries broadcast in connection with the issuance of the U.S. network ABC, Walt Disney Presents. It is well known that Walt Disney was a visionary, a true passion for the future. It is, however, only justice against the number of technical innovations and new ideas that the Master of the animation endorsed! What the public knows less, however, is that the father of Mickey was also an avid history. Francophile and beyond, an admirer of the culture of "old" Europe, he became fascinated course naturally to the story of his "young" country, and particularly of American folklore. All his work and reflects his desire to understand the past - and look the same as not to repeat the mistakes -. Better prepare for the future Johnnny Appleseed and Pecos Bill in Melody are also the earliest examples . But television is undoubtedly Walt Disney, the ideal ground for the imaging of his passion for American folk theme to choose very quickly to new TV miniseries. If Davy Crockett ushers in the genre, The Saga of Andy Burnett, consisting of six episodes, soon took over and landed on the small screen in 1957 when the fourth season of Disneyland . The following year - the fifth of the show, meanwhile renamed Walt Disney Presents - dedicates two new series: The Nine Lives of Elfego Baca (ten episodes) and Texas John Slaughter (seventeen episodes). Then linked, in 1959, Fox Marshes (eight episodes) and in 1960, during the seventh season of the ABC program, Daniel Boone, four-part series, which will adjoin four special episodes of time Zorro conclude that the two famous seasons adventures of masked vigilante. In 1961, Walt Disney goes to the competition and chose NBC as broadcast medium. The emission rates once again its name to Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color . His big news is announced in the title: the show is now in color. It also operates in the concept abandoning the western miniseries format that the public is tired to put on view TV movies, which often both parties can address a variety of topics ... The western miniseries, Daniel Boone, is the shortest ever in the broadcast anthology Walt Disney. It is based on the true story of the title role. Daniel Boone, born 22 October 1734, is a pioneer and renowned American fighter. His exploits Explorer have, indeed, made famous overseas, making it the first true folk hero of the United States. It is well known for its exploration and its location in an area located beyond the western borders of the Thirteen Colonies Originals United States of America, which became the U.S. state of Kentucky. Despite the resistance of American Indians, for whom this land was a place of traditional hunting, Boone does, it is true, in 1778 to open a gap to set up a colony. He thus founded Boonesborough, one of the first English-speaking cities located beyond the Appalachians. Following him, and before the end of the 18th century, more than 200,000 people move around. After the War of Independence of the United States (1775 - 1783) in which he actively, but also as a result of bad investments involved, Boone resolved to move to Missouri in 1799 where he ended his days, dying September 26, 1820 . He became an icon in the meantime in American history, even if, as often, "his" reality was very distorted. An account of his adventures published in 1784 makes it, indeed, famous in America and his legend across the Atlantic to Europe. After his death, he often becomes the subject of fiction. The mixture between reality and fiction is Boone, the first hero of the American West: he became, despite himself, the gold standard of all the legends "Made in Usa" that succeeded him. The main role of Daniel Boone is held by a Dewey Martin. Little known at the time, it is in reality not much more today! Born in 1923 in Texas, he began his acting career in 1949 in a small role for which he is not even credited. He then appeared in several films, including The Big Clear Eyes (1952) with Kirk Douglas, but still fails to penetrate. It shines a little more television participant, among other things, an episode of The Twilight Zone. Over his career, it is his private life that puts it on the front of the stage including his marriage (a period of just two years!) Peggy Lee. Apart from the title role, the cast of Daniel Boone uses well-known actors enthusiasts Disney productions, including the young actor, Brian Corcoran. Besides his performance as a son of Daniel Boone, it is, in fact, appeared in the miniseries Texas John Slaughter and Elfego Baca. His striking resemblance to Kevin Corcoran said "Moochie" contributes greatly to its popularity. And for good reason: the two are brothers! They also participate in all the film Babes in Toyland (1961) and, in fact, the miniseries Daniel Boone. It should nevertheless be noted that Kevin is one of the siblings who has the longest career at Disney. It is, indeed, showing telefilms Johnny Shiloh (1963) and The Mooncussers (1962), films True Vagabond (1957), What Dog's Life! (1959), The Clown and Child (1960 ), Pollyanna (1960), The Robinsons of the South Seas (1960), Bon Voyage! (1962), Sam, the Fearless (1963) and Not The Tiger (1964). His role in the Moochie McCandless series Mickey Mouse Club , Adventures in Dairyland, it is to be truly acclaimed by the public who nicknamed Moochie. I must say that accumulates roles on television with a character by that name: the miniseries Moochie and series Mickey Mouse Club , Further Adventures of Spin and Marty and The New Adventures of Spin and Marty. He also finds time to lend his voice to the main character of the cartoon Goliath 2. Finally, and definitely very family, the cast of Daniel Boone also enlisted the sister of Brian and Kevin Corcoran as the youngest the Boone family ... Daniel Boone sees his limited to the bare minimum career. Do spreading on four episodes, the miniseries did, indeed, not really the time to settle. I must say that Walt Disney is so out of contract with ABC and is already thinking about another format for the transmission of anthology. He believes he toured the western characters and wants to move on. Although quite nice, the character of Daniel Boone is therefore less popular in the Disney galaxy, a Davy Crockett or Texas John Slaughter . Operation orchestrated by NBC cannibalization not also manages its affairs. Chain product, it is true, for six seasons, from 1964 to 1970, a television series to great success, also known as Daniel Boone, whose main role is being held by Fess Parker's unforgettable "Davy Crockett" of Disney. His presence and participate in creating doubt in the minds of viewers who think, wrongly, that the NBC series is a Disney series even though it is produced by Fox. The Disney version is the first victim, falling, she irretrievably into oblivion. Miniseries anecdotally obvious victim of fatigue Walt Disney genre, see Daniel Boone is one purpose of a discovery encyclopedic works of the Master, in itself, does not make, in fact, not much. .. Gallery 1960-boone-01.jpg 1960-boone-02.jpg 1960-boone-03.jpg 1960-boone-04.jpg 1960-boone-05.jpg 1960-boone-06.jpg 1960-boone-07.jpg 1960-boone-08.jpg Trivia *ABC originally aired these episodes in black and white. Category:Walt Disney anthology series episodes Category:Multi-part episodes Category:Television episodes